


Marry You

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cat Children, Cats, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lip Tattoos, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Romance, Remy has a ton of cats, Rogue can kiss Gambit, Rogue x Gambit, Romance, Sex Talk, Southern accents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, just a lot of fluff, lots of kisses, mutant love, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: With their relationship moving along smoothly, Rogue and Gambit have to decide what's the best for them in terms of their future, their powers, their love...and of course, Gambit's army of cats. (Lots of sweet fluff<3 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place during the original x-men trilogy (where the characters are adults), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Rogue walked down the halls of the Institute with one of the furry runaways. MarMar the kitten had escaped and Rogue carried her back to the kitten room that she and her boyfriend Gambit ran. He was feeding them supper when she returned.  
Gambit smiled as he saw Rogue and MarMar, “Naughty, naughty MarMar. Ya should stay in ta kitty room, the halls ain't ah good place for ye.” MarMar bat at him and squirmed before Rogue put her down so she could run to the food bowl.  
Rogue smiled and watched their room full of cats, “She’s a cute one. They all are.”  
Gambit pet MarMar’s head while she ate, “Spoiled little gal.”  
Rogue asked him as they watched their cats, “Where do ya think we’re gonna get married?”  
Gambit thought a moment, “We can't do it too far from ‘ere...cats gotta be there.”  
Rogue asked, “I mean after we get married. Where are we gonna go? Are we gonna live here in the institute?”  
Gambit sighed, “Ah don't know cherie…Ah don't wanna split you and your brother. Ya just got reunited.”  
Rogue shook her head and took a seat by their pets, “I know, I just mean maybe we could get a small cottage nearby, ya know? A place of our own. We got so many cats, Remy, they deserve a home of their own.”  
Gambit chuckled, “We could finally get some privacy too…”  
Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled at his tone, “We can't fool round like everyone else, hun. Ya find any long, thick condoms?”  
Gambit grinned, “Mmhm~ ordered special ones tah cover all of it.”  
Rogue said firmly, “Ya’d have to be wearin’ clothes too. No skin contact at all. Ya know the drill.”  
Gambit whispered seductively, “Maybe ah can finally wear that sexy latex suit ah was savin for us. It'd be quite an ‘venture.”  
Rogue blushed and told him, “I'm serious, Remy. Ya could get seriously hurt.”  
Gambit smiled, “It's okay...Ah wanna try it.”  
Rogue chuckled, “Just know, if ya fuck this up… ya probably won't have a dick anymore.”  
Gambit chuckled nervously, “Well...it’ll definitely be the best fuck ah’d ever give den.”  
Rogue smiled shyly, “It just baffles me sometimes, Remy. Ya really love me…Don't ya?”  
Gambit smiled and held her gloved hand, “Course ah do. You're my sweetheart, Anne. Mah southern honeybee.”  
Rogue blushed, “Ya’re too sweet on me. But ah do like my tea and ma men tha same way.” He cocked his head to the side. “I like my tea sweet an’ my men extra sweet.”  
Gambit tried to kiss her, “Sweetie~.”  
Rogue scolded him, “Now don't you just be kissin’ me without protection.”  
Gambit kissed her hand, “Fine, no skin then.” He made out with her gloved hands.  
Rogue giggled, “Ya are the cutest thing ever, Rem.”  
Gambit grinned, “Ah really do love ya, Anne Marie.”  
Rogue smiled, “And I love ya more than ya know.”  
Gambit whispered, “Time to put on the lip tats…” This time he put the lip tattoo on instead of Rogue, and he had bright pink lips.  
Rogue giggled and put her arms around his neck, blowing on his mouth, “Let's get that dry.” It took a minute or two before it was entirely dried to his lips. Rogue smiled and pecked his lips. Gambit kissed back, and they began to make out with one another safely.  
Rogue smiled when they parted, “Ah love ya so much.”  
Gambit grinned, “Ah love ya more…” He began kissing her again. Rouge kissed back and played with his hair. They kissed closer and harder, Remy loved her so much…he wished he could take her there, show her how much he really loved her.  
Rouge panted, “Remy… Ah… No more. Ya are gonna make me breathless.”  
Gambit panted, “Anne...Anne...ah love ya so much...I can't…”  
Rogue asked, “Ya can't what, sug?”  
Gambit whispered softly, “If only ah could touch ya...Ah’d show ya.”  
Rogue sighed, “But ya can't…cuzza mah stupid mutation…”  
Gambit parted and ran his fingers down her cheek, “One day we’ll be able tah...don't feel bad, sugar.”  
She was upset , “Ah can't help feelin’ bad though. It's just mah dumb mutation in tha way. I wish I didn't have it. We’d have nothin tah separate us.”  
Gambit took a deep breath, “Don’t hold it against ya sugar. Ah love your mutation as much as ah love you. It's part of ya, an I love all of ya.”  
Rogue said, “Ah just wish I could get rid of it sometimes. But I can't… Ah never can.” Gambit placed a chaste kiss on hers and leaned his head against her, wiping the lone tear on her face.   
Rogue sniffled, “Ah’m so glad ya put up with me.”  
Gambit chuckled, “Ah’m so glad you even gave me a chance...me an my cat-lovin self.” He glanced at the meowing and sleepy cats.  
Rogue smiled, “Ah love ya Remy.” They kissed again and Gambit made a move to slip a box into her palm.  
Rogue smiled and asked, “Now what's all this about?”  
Gambit smirked, “Oh I dunno~ maybe ya should check.”  
Rogue smiled and opened the box, “Oh ma stars!”  
Gamit smiled, “Ah know ya said ya didn’t like diamonds all that much...so ah got ya an emerald weddin’ ring tah match your eyes, sugar.”  
Rogue fanned herself to keep the tears away, “Oh mah heavens, Remy. This is perfect. Ah love it.”  
Remy grinned with his bright pink lip tattoos, “Than ah did right by asking ya to marry me.”  
Rogue smiled and kissed him, “And ah did right by sayin’ yes.” He closed his eyes and kissed back. He slipped his hands behind her and snuck the box back.  
Rogue smiled, “Ya really are sweet, Hun.”  
Gambit put the ring away, “Ah try tah be. But the ring ain't ready yet.”  
Rogue asked, “Why not?”  
Gambit smiled, “I wanna get our names engraved on it. Anne Marie and Remy LeBeau, in cursive text on the inside.”   
Rogue kissed him and told him again, “Ya’ll are the most thoughtful man alive, ah swear to God almighty.”  
Gambit whispered, “Only because ah found the love of mah life to be romantic with.” She smiled and kissed him again, the sounds of purring and meowing gently in the background.


End file.
